


Dinner with Macbeth

by cait_in_a_box



Series: School Assignments [1]
Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: School Assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_in_a_box/pseuds/cait_in_a_box
Summary: English assignment: Write a story about what it would be like to have dinner with any of the characters from Macbeth.I wrote about dinner with paranoid King Macbeth. Here you go.





	Dinner with Macbeth

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote as school assignment. The original prompt was to create story where a character has dinner with one of the characters from the Shakespeare work Macbeth. Here I decided to write a story where the narrator has dinner with Macbeth. This was written when I was in eighth grade. There are some parts where you can definitely tell that I just wanted to meet the assignments requirements and get it done so there’s less detail so I’m sorry about that. If there are any paragraphs that repeat themselves or other formatting issues it’s because I had trouble with copying the work, so again I’m sorry about that

The knock at the door caught my attention. I briskly strutted to open it. "Welcome, Your Majest-" I stopped short. "Um, Your Majesty?"

 

King Macbeth was surrounded by royal guards. They formed a tight square around him with about half a dozen guards standing behind so that I had to crane my neck to see him. He was dressed magnificently in rich red pantaloons and a matching cape. The Lady Macbeth was wrapped around his arm, though she didn’t intend to stay. "Yes, yes. Hello to you," he replied, not making eye contact. He seemed to be constantly looking behind his back.

 

"I should be going," said Lady Macbeth. She turned to return to one of the three carriages by which she had arrived, but before leaving she turned and whispered in the King's ear. He nodded, and she left. Curious though I was to know what had been said, I knew it was not my place to ask so I said nothing. Instead I invited him into the house.

 

"Do come in," I said in an attempt to sound like I was used to hosting the most important people in the country. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and leaned forward to see into the house. Clearing his throat, the King gestured to some of the guards behind him. Four of the guards behind the King marched forward into the house, pushing me aside. The guards began to search the house, which my maid and I had spent so many hours cleaning for our royal guest. They looked through drawers, cabinets, cupboards, and closets. One of the guards was even looking under the plates that had been set out for dinner. When they were done (a good ten minutes later), they filed out of the house and stood behind the King. "Whatever was that for?"

 

"Can never be too careful," replied the King. Then to his guards, "Forward."

 

The King and his guards moved together as a singular unit, never breaking formation. Once they were in the house, I invited them into the dining room. If I had thought King Macbeth had been looking behind his back a lot before, it was nothing compared to what he was doing now. The King's head was swiveling back and forth, around and around. I was beginning to get dizzy just looking at him.

 

We all sat down, King Macbeth at one end of the table, me at the other. When I sat down I was surprised to see that one of the guards came to stand behind my chair. The rest of the guards surrounded the King. The extra servants, which I had hired for the occasion, brought out the bread and poured us wine. I tried to make small talk, asking questions such as "How is being a king?" And "How is Lady Macbeth?" but the King only gave short, vague answers. I noticed that the King did not so much as sip his wine. Perhaps he does not wish to drink too much so early in the evening, I thought.

 

I also noticed that the King wasn't eating any bread. Perhaps he does not wish to become too full before the main course, I thought. I asked the servants to bring out the main course. They brought out a roasted ham, baked potatoes, turkey legs, corn on the cob, chicken broth, and vegetables. One of the King's guards piled his plate with food. Another ate a small portion of each food, checking for poison. I was a bit offended by this, but I knew it was the way of kings. However, even after all the foods were tested, the King did not eat anything.

 

I made small talk, to greater success than before because I talked about myself rather than asking questions. I found that whenever I did ask a question, King Macbeth shut up and became reclusive until the subject was changed. Though the King didn't eat anything, he pushed his food around to make his plate seem more empty. At one point during our conversation, the King pointed out the window behind me and shouted, "WHAT'S THAT?!"

 

I turned around in surprise. I looked out the window and saw nothing out of the ordinary other than the King's carriage and horses. I turned back to ask "What was it?" and saw him scraping the food off his plate onto the floor as if to feed a dog, but I don't have a dog. A guard was pouring the King's soup into one of my houseplants. As soon as they saw me looking, the King and his guard jumped back into their original position and acted as though nothing had happened. "What was that for?" I asked.

 

"What was what for?" he replied. I opened my mouth to answer but before I could he said, "You didn’t see anything? We could've sworn we saw something. Hmm, must have been a reflection."

 

I decided to play along and pretend I hadn't seen anything. I went back to eating. After a bit more idle chatter, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. The guard who had been standing by my chair followed me down the hall and waited outside the door. When I came back and sat down, King Macbeth stood up. "Well, we think it's time for us to go," he announced.

 

"So soon?" I asked. "Very well, I hope you have enjoyed yourself." I said farewell, and King Macbeth and his guards left. After a long day, I was in no mood too stay up, so I went straight to bed.

 

The next day around noon, there was a knock on the door. I was greeted by a short but burly man. "I have been sent by the king to give you a gift for your troubles," said the man, handing me a letter from the King.

 

He didn't look like a royal messenger, but the letter was no forgery, so I let him in. I led the man to the dining room where he presented a silver plate of pastries. "How lovely!" I said, taking a raspberry bun from the tray and eating it.

 

"Yes," said the man, who was growing blurry, "The King thought you would enjoy it."

 

"Yes," said the man, who was growing blurry, "The King thought you would enjoy it."

 

My head was growing increasingly foggy, and I knew something was wrong. "What's happening to me?!"

 

"Well, you've been poisoned," replied the man stoically. "King Macbeth felt you were asking too many questions."

 

Then everything went black.


End file.
